


What You Want Or What You Need

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop A/B/O verse fics [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, Speed (Korea Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Taewoon, Blackmail, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Taewoon, Omega Zico, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Substance Abuse, Work In Progress, protective Zico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	What You Want Or What You Need

**5:40 PM**

_"Come just do it already."_

He hears the voices screaming in his head.

_"It's not like it will kill you or anything."_

He wants them to go away.

_"What are you being a scaredy cat for?"_

But they don't,they never do.

_"It's not like anyone would miss you if does anyways,so why does it matter?"_

And he hates the fact that sometimes,he listens to the voices.

Because he hates the fact that sometimes they're _right._

_"How bout you just go and kill yourself anyway,you'd be doing everyone a favor by getting rid of your stupid existence."_


End file.
